


Sense8 bingo prompt fills

by RainingPrince



Series: AJ's multifandom Kisses Bingo fills [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Affection, Awkward Dates, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Kisses, Multi, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Other, Play Fighting, Post canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingPrince/pseuds/RainingPrince
Summary: A series of prompt fills for Kisses Bingo 2020. Short, self-indulgent, probably unrelated.To learn more about this event go check out the tumblr here https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/treeSince I’m a mod I’m not competing and I’m just filling these out as I like, not in time with the calls. C:
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks, Felix Brenner & Wolfgang Bogdanow, Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez, Kala Dandekar & Capheus Onyango, Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Lito Rodriguez & Will Gorski, Riley Blue & Amanita Caplan, Riley Blue & Nomi Marks, Sun Bak/Kwan-Ho Mun
Series: AJ's multifandom Kisses Bingo fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	1. Cheekbone kisses / Gentle shoulder bump

**Author's Note:**

> A series of prompt fills for Kisses Bingo 2020. Short, self-indulgent, probably unrelated.  
> To learn more about this event go check out the tumblr here https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/tree  
> Since I’m a mod I’m not competing and I’m just filling these out as I like, not in time with the calls. C:

“So this is the kind of dancing you were talking about.” Capheus squints over Kala’s shoulder. “He’s no Jean-Claud, but I must admit he’s very good. I have no idea what he just did with his feet.”

“Yes, this is proper dancing!” Kala exclaims, only mildly startled to see him. “None of that violent ‘martial arts’ of yours!” She’s only teasing a little bit. She had been expecting anything but what she got the first time they did this.

“Did you say something, my love?” Rajan’s voice floats through the air from the kitchen.

“No, it’s alright!” She gives Capheus a fond if dirty look, and speaks her next words quietly. “You are welcome to stay, but why don’t you come sit down?”

Of course, he isn’t literally standing behind her, nor exactly sitting on the couch a second later, but the impression and intent of location is still palpable.

Rajan enters the room with a tray laden with bowls that smell amazing. “I bring snacks!” He announces, and places a small assortment of foods on the table with great flair. Fresh bhaji, samosas, and roti, with two chutneys. “Only the best for my beautiful bride.”

“You do spoil me,” Kala smiles, already eying the samosas.

Capheus is enchanted, leaning forward with Kala to inhale deeply. She feels his excitement mingle with her own. “Ah samosas! They smell wonderful!” He exclaims.

Kala laughs, “Help yourself, he's been getting better at making them!” It slips out unbidden, and she freezes with her hand above the offered treats. 

Rajan seems puzzled for only a moment before he asks. “Is that one of your… others?”

She turns to Capheus, both of them embarrassed. They had had this conversation, she remembers, and relaxes. Explaining Wolfgang had been quite a feat, and she hadn’t been quite sure that Rajan understood at the time. But this was a good sign. “Uhm… Yes?”

“Which one?” There is no hint of accusation or fear on his face, only idle curiosity. He picks up one of the bhaji, dips it in the chutney and moves around the table to sit beside her on the couch. “Is it the American?”

“There are two Americans,” she picks up the samosa she had been eyeing and takes a bite. “Mmmm, this is very good! I think you’re finally getting the hang of cooking.”

His proud smile makes her want to kiss him, so she does. She leans over and brushes her lips against his cheek, a little higher than intended but she doesn't really care. She can feel the bone beneath his skin press just slightly against her lips, his beard tickling, and she laughs to herself.

Capheus reaches for the bhaji before Kala can stop him. “Not one of the Americans. My name is Capheus, I live in Kenya.”

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you." A smile tugs at Rajan's lips. "Will you be joining us for our movie?"

"If you don't mind."

A wide, welcoming gesture and the smile breaks free. "Please, the more the merrier."

The three of them turn to the television, Capheus happily munching his way through a handful of snacks.

Moments later, he turns to Kala. She smiles at him, and he smiles back. Then leans over just enough to bump her shoulder gently with his own. "He's a good one. I like him."

"I like him too."

Rhajan tilts his head toward her. "What was that, my love?"

"I said I like the way he dances!"

Capheus just laughs, and reaches for another bhaji.


	2. Smiling too hard kisses / Dying each other’s hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol use, not excessive.

Two of them are sitting on the floor of the bathroom, Amanita's hands stained pink because she'd forgotten to wear gloves before they began. She had decided to just roll with it.

Riley's a little nervous; she's never tried pink before, and she's been forbidden from peeking through Nomi's eyes.

Nomi simply watches, occasionally cracking jokes from her perch on the lip of the bathtub. She’s nursing a glass of wine, the only one left as her companions have abandoned theirs in the dining room. They are all quite tipsy, and the smiles haven’t waned in hours.

“Almost there,” Amanita sooths, gently bumping Riley’s back with her elbow so as not to stain her skin. The towel around her shoulders, however, will remain a pale rose color for a long, long time.

“Can I look yet?”

“Not yet,” Nomi smirks, recrosses her legs and leans forward. “But I promise you’ll love it. Neets knows what she’s doing.”

“Aww, thank you baby.” Amanita leans toward Nomi, aiming for a kiss.

Their lips meet, but not before their teeth as both are wearing wide grins. Nomi snorts, and they both dissolve into giggles. Riley takes the distraction and stands to take in her hair. “Oh! It’s beautiful!”

Amanita turns away from Nomi’s lips and cries out “Not yet, not yet! You spoiled the surprise!”

“I couldn’t help it! But I love it!” Riley reaches up and touches the pinkened tips, and then pulls her hand away quickly. “Oops,”

“Yeah, that’s gonna stain.” Nomi swallows the last of her wine.

“That’s what you get! Now come back down here, lemme finish the job.” Amanita pulls Riley back down to the floor with an exasperated sigh.

Quietly, the DJ looks down at her fingers and smiles. “Now we match.” She whispers.

Where she cannot see, both other women smile. “Now we match.” Amanita agrees.


	3. Awkward, fumbling kiss / Tucking hair behind ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-graphic fighting.

Sun isn’t sure why she ever agreed to this. It’s been months since he’d gotten out of the hospital, and they’d rarely spoken since. He’d called her up and she’d agreed out of distraction when Capheus had asked for her help with something, and had been too embarrassed to turn Mun down when he’d seemed so excited.

Things had started out awkward and only gotten worse from there. They’d stopped for lunch, and ate on a bench with backs straight and little conversation. They’d then wandered briefly through a flower shop, a small boutique where he’d bought a tie (she suspected it was just for something to do with his hands) and then wandered into a park full of trees and ponds. She isn’t sure why they had stayed so long either, both were clearly uncomfortable. 

Sun thinks back to their fights on the roof, in the graveyard, and their first at the tournament so long ago. Where is that spark, whatever it was?

“Something’s missing.”

Sun narrowly avoids tripping at the blunt reiteration of her own thoughts. She turns to look at him and doesn’t know what to say.

He is quiet for a moment as well, watching her. “Between us.”

“Oh.” She looks down and furrows her brow. She feels deeply guilty all of a sudden. “I think you’re right.”

“I have an idea,” he tells her as he continues, his gait suddenly a little more relaxed.

“What kind of idea?” She asks, turning back to the path in front of them.

His reply comes in the form of a fist flying toward her face that she deflects on instinct. The next thing she knows they are tumbling through the leaves of the park, fists flying, and more than a few birds and other critters startled away.

As she lets instinct take over she recognizes with startling clarity exactly what she had felt every time they had done this before.

She’s not sure what to call it, but he seems to know exactly what she’s feeling, as it’s clearly working for him as well. That brings with it its own kind of thrill.

It only lasts a couple minutes, a brief spar in the woods on a nice day, but by the time she’s got him pinned with his arms behind his back they are both panting. 

He leans forward, and she knows he's about to kiss her. She knows, and a large part of her wants him to; but somewhere between her brain and the rest of her body, a wire gets crossed. A hair in her face is distracting and her head jerks just slightly in an attempt to dislodge it. She turns just a little too far just a little too late, and their lips brush only briefly. She feels his nose collide with her cheek.

She wants the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

And then he's laughing, and she only has a millisecond to process this before his lips are back, pressed to her cheek. And again, and again. Several kisses, and more laughter.

She reaches her right hand up, places it on his cheek and turns him to where she can reach him, and this time their lips meet as intended.

Mun pulls away first, smiling, and bestows a gentle peck when she follows him. "It's never been anything less than incredible."

"What hasn't?" She whispers.

He brushes the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Fighting you."


	4. Back of the head kiss / Wiping away tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief slap, mentioned but not described nightmare.

"Wake the fuck up!"

The slap is sharp across his face, the pain and surprise of it yank Wolfgang unceremoniously back to reality.

He can't breathe, the remnants of the nightmare filling his lungs and pressing on his chest. He shakes his head and turns away, trying to focus on what little light filters in from the city outside.

"Hey, hey! None of that! What the fuck is going on with you?"

“I’m fine.” Wolfgang grunts.

“You are not fine! I just had to slap you awake after several minutes of you screaming in your sleep! Sit up.” Wolfgang does nothing. “I said sit up!”

Frustrated, Felix yanks on his friend’s arm and pulls him into a reluctant sitting position. “Fuck, Wolfie.”

He reaches out to touch Wolfgang’s face, but he flinches away and raises an arm. “Don’t.” The single syllable cracks in the quiet of the room.

Felix says nothing, simply stares at Wolfgang’s face for several moments until Wolfgang meets his eye.

Cautiously, the arm is lowered.

Remaining silent, Felix gently places his thumb on his friend’s cheek and wipes away tears Wolfgang hadn’t even been aware of until that moment. He wipes them away on the other side as well, leaving both hands on Wolfgang’s cheeks and looking him in the eye again.

“It’s okay.” He says, very quietly. “It’s okay, Wolfie. We got out.”

Wolfgang collapses, falling forward into Felix’s shoulder. “Hasn’t sunk in.” He mumbles.

“I know.” Felix shoves his nose into Wolfgang’s short hair, and drops a kiss among the strands before turning to watch the window. “We’ve got time.”


	5. knees bumping under a table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing, mention of a broken nose.

“He will say no.”

“He will say yes!”

“He will possibly... say no.”

“He’ll say yes. You’ve known him for how long?”

“2 years.”

“And in that time have you ever once doubted that he was head over heels for you?”

“All of the time.”

“Holy shit,” Will whispers frustratedly. “Come on, work with me here!”

“I don’t know what you want me to say!” Lito’s voice raises half an octave as he holds his arms out in front of himself, gesturing wildly. “We broke up over Daniela, got back together over a broken nose, I’m not as rich as I was when we met, I’m constantly talking to people who aren’t there, there’s plenty of reasons for him to decide he’s had enough and leave.”

“Lito, he hasn’t yet.”

“Yet.”

“Jeeeesus Christ.” The cop huffs, drops his elbows to his knees and takes a moment to consider his next move. “Think of it this way: If he hasn’t left by now, he’s probably not going to. If you go through with it, he never will.”

“And if he says no, I lose him that much sooner.”

“I- hmm.” Will tries oh so very hard not to let his face twist as much as it wants to. “If he says no... then you know now, and you have that much more time to find someone else.”

“I do not want anyone other than Hernando for the rest of my life.” Lito says it with a passionate conviction so strong that Will is momentarily silent.

“Then tell him that. Lock it down.”

“I was trying to ‘lock it down’ when you so rudely interrupted my lunch.” To illustrate his point, Lito gestures to the patio table he is currently occupying in Sao Paolo. Will is not actually there in person, and to the very few people in the restaurant who are also on the patio he is apparently talking to himself.

“No, you were trying to talk yourself out of it.” Will reasons. “That’s why I’m here!”

“I’m back!” Hernando announces and slips into his seat opposite Lito, who hurriedly composes himself and swallows hard. “The line took a surprisingly long time, I wonder if the graffiti in the stall had anything to do with it? It was quite an impassioned poem about the President and his-“ Hernando catches a glimpse of the look on Lito’s face and frowns. “Is something wrong?”

“I-“ Lito swallows again and bites his lip.

Sitting next to him, smiling encouragingly, Will bumps their knees together under the table. “You got this.” He pats the pocket in Lito’s coat which contains a small velvet box. “He’ll say yes.”

Lito gives him a small, brave smile and turns back to Hernando. “Nothing is wrong, love of my life. I… I have a question to ask you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t actually know how long Hernando and Lito have known each other and it’s nowhere on the Wiki so if that’s wrong lmk, I will fix it.


End file.
